Sailor Galaxia
"I was born a nobody on a horrible planet... My life was horrid... But one day I awoke as a Sailor Senshi. And now I am the chosen one. An ordinary Sailor Soldier is worth nothing... I need to be the strongest Star." --''Golden Queen Sailor Galaxia'' Summary Sailor Galaxia is one of the main antagonists in the Sailor Moon arc of the Ancient Ones Sequel. She is well known amongst the Galaxy for wreaking havoc and ruining worlds in her quest to obtain the strongest Senshi Crystal. She is the most powerful being in the galaxy and the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the Goddess of Destruction and Soldier of Solitude Ancient Ones: Age of Nothingness RP She makes a minor appearance in the Original RP. She is seen plotting with Chaos as she lays waste to the Milky Way Galaxy and expanding her empire. In the sequel, Galaxia leads the attack on Silver Millennium's capital, easily defeating the Sailor Senshi and killing Mars and Mercury. When Venus and Jupiter escape with an incapacitated Princess Serenity with Pluto's help, Galaxia is tasked with hunting them down. She eventually runs into Dio Brando and make their way to the Millennium Zeppelin where they meets the Major, HAL 9000 and his allies Missy and Slenderman. After landing in a Pokemon Universe, Galaxia and a group of fellow villains create The League, bent on conquering the multiverse and finding Sailor Saturn. After recruiting Empress Neyla, the League's armada meets Loki and Bill Cipher, and after a brief battle, the sides decide to form a larger alliance. After sensing Saturn's awakening, Galaxia teleports to her location, intending to force the young Guardian to join her. When this failed, and with both Jupiter and Venus' Crystals absorbed, the newly powered-up Galaxia disappears again, heading towards Gnosis. Once there, she easily corrupts the Four Heavenly Generals: through them, she plants the inception for a cult based around her worship. Galaxia returns to her flagship, where she takes the Dalek fleet and invades the Naruto Universe. After bombarding the cities with the fleet, Galaxia herself lands to battle Teams Seven and Ten. After an intense fight in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Galaxia creates a massive crater in the ocean, causing widespread destruction to the world. She leaves, after taking Team Ten as newly minted servants, heading towards increasingly fused universes of Gnosis and Silver Millennium. After amassing her fleet around the Galactica Palace, Galaxia orders the invasion of Earth, with the intent of taking the Golden Crystal and the recently created Blood Diamond. As her fleet surrounds Earth, Galaxia's Cultists take to the streets, creating further anarchy on the increasingly unstable world. The Four Heavenly Kings then attempt to steal the Golden Crystal from Sailor Earth, but are defeated just as Galaxia herself arrives in the Throne Room of Elysion with the capture Queen Serenity A group of heroes, including Gold, Ty, Serena, Alice, Anna, Serenity, Bayonetta, Jeanne, Elizabeth, Asgore, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Pluto, Saturn, D. Va, and Undyne arrive at the Palace as a battle takes place between the heroes as the Four Heavenly Kings and the Sailor Animamates. During the battle, some of the heroes split off to fight Galaxia in the Throne Room. In the course of the skirmish, Pluto, Saturn, Asgore, and Anna fall to Galaxia's attack. At last, Galaxia gained the remaining Crystals (save the Silver Crystal), transforming her into Eternal Sailor Galaxia. After a brief battle, the heroes retreated to their ship, only to have Galaxia send the re-animated forms of their fallen allies to attack. After a brutal battle, Galaxia arrived to defeat them, only to have Saturn and Ness reveal they were aware the whole time. Even with their power, however, Galaxia defeated the pair and manged to take the Silver Crystal from Princess Serenity, finally becoming the Perfect Sailor Guardian. In the coming battle, Galaxia defeated in turn virtually all of her opponents on board ''The Saturn. ''In a brutal display of power, even Frisk was itself was destroyed by Galaxia. Before the final blow could be made to Elizabeth (the recently awoken Sailor Gnosis), however, Princess Serenity was restored as Sailor Cosmos. In the climactic battle over the dying world, Sailor Cosmos continued to plead with the fallen Senshi as Galaxia threatened to destroy all of reality. With the combined help of all her friends, Cosmos finally broke through to the Golden Goddess, and as Galaxia realised the hope Cosmos had, and the Perfect Sailor Guardian faded into nothingness. Powers and Abilities IMMORTALITY Sailor Galaxia has limited immortality thanks to the powers of the Sailor Crystals. By absorbing their powers over the eons, Galaxia has lived for hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of years without any signs of ageing. Although she can be killed, otherwise Galaxia would remain alive seemingly forever ENERGY MANIPULATION Galaxia can manipulate the energy of her Sailor Crystals seemingly at will, far more than regular Sailor Senshi. Galaxia can fly, teleport, create barriers, and materialise and dematerialise matter with little more than a thought. She can create structures as complex as Palaces, and destroy whole planets. Her powers seem to increase with every Crystal she absorbs. In her Eternal and Perfect Forms, Galaxia is capable of complex reality warping abilities that are beyond mortal understanding of limitations, thanks to the literal boundless energy of the Silver Crystal. SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES Related to energy manipulation, Galaxia, like other Sailor Scouts, has superhuman abilities such as super strength, speed, senses, and reflexes. This makes her a formidable opponent not just in terms of range, but in close quarters combat. GRANTING POWER When recruiting followers, Galaxia can give her allies bracelets that resemble her own. These bracelets duplicate Galaxia's power, albeit on a much smaller scale. On weaker minded individuals and former Sailor Scouts, Galaxia can turn them into virtual puppets. Personality Sailor Galaxia's early experiences of growing up on a war-torn and hate filled planet shape her personality perhaps more than anything else. Galaxia is cold, calculating, and above all else sadistic; she takes great pleasure in watching others suffer and witnessing the destruction she can cause. The other notable aspect of her personality is Galaxia's ambition. Growing up powerless causes Galaxia to seek greater power, as she views power as ones greatest accomplishment. Galaxia will do anything to accrue power, from killing her fellow Sailor Scouts to tricking and deceiving others into following her orders. She therefore can be described as Machiavellian in her outlook and being completely amoral. Category:Evil Characters Category:Villians Category:Sailor Moon Characters